Sunflowers
by Jewel Song
Summary: One-Shot Itachi muses on his clan, revenge and his younger brother. Non-Yaoi and spoilers for manga chapters 220-225


AN: Not quite sure where this came from. Some midnight musing and some Everclear. Mind you, I probably totally butchered Itachi's character, but hey, it's late, and I'm too tired to care. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I do not own Naruto in any way. Nor do I own the song 'Sunflowers' by Everclear. I don't own ANYTHING, ok? Geez, happy now?!_

**__**

**__**

**_Sunflowers_**

Itachi's blood red Sharingan eyes swept over the Land of Waves thrashing waters. He stood on a simple wooden bridge; one that old fisherman would most likely lounge on while waiting for the fish to bite on a hot, humid day.

The dark water smashed restlessly against the rocks to the east of him and droplets of water were swept over to him by the wind's forceful push. The wind was gradually becoming stronger, and as a result, the cold water slapped at him continuously.

His long, dark bangs stuck to his face, but the Uchiha didn't bother to brush them away, as they would just cling again only moments after removing them from his weary cheeks. Itachi's black and red cloak clung to his slender frame as the wind and water worked relentlessly to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

Uchiha Itachi's thoughts were on something he rarely ever thought of. Something he barely acknowledged, as life-changing it was. The massacre of the entire Uchiha clan. The downfall he created and used to obtain power. Itachi's thoughts also lingered on the one person left alive on that fateful day.

**_I know where you go_**

**_When you want to fall_**

**_Why do you want to be broken?_**

_Uchiha__ Sasuke… My foolish younger brother…_ Itachi's eyes burnt with chakra at the thought of the pitiful fool.

_"Foolish brother…hate me…despise me…"_

At his current level of strength, Sasuke would fall dead before even thinking of using his chidori. Itachi would wait until his brother was completely consumed by hatred. So enveloped in it, that the blood of his friends would only increase his hunger for Itachi's tenfold.

**_I know where you go_**

**_When you want to fall_**

**_Yes, your friends, they tell me everything_**

To receive the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke would kill his dearest, most beloved friend, like Itachi had. He would see the world melt into crimson red like the blood on his hands, like he had. He would feel the chakra burning at the back of his eyes, like he had. And finally, Sasuke would taste the raw power, like his older brother had. No one would stop Sasuke's downward spiral to revenge. Not his teacher, friends or teammates.

Itachi knew that revenge constantly plagued his brother's mind, ate at him, clawed at him, and devoured him completely. It wouldn't be much longer. He kept people at arms length, refusing to let people get too close. He kept them away with harsh words and cold actions. A true avenger.

**_Yes I know where you go_**

**_Yes I know what you do_**

**_Yes I know the awful things you say_**

**_And who you say them to_**

**_Yes, I know where you go_**

**_Yes I know what you do_**

Sasuke was his avenger. The one who would take revenge for himself and his clan. But would he succeed?

The young Uchiha was probably losing his mind. He was torn between his friends and revenge and to protect his friends' blood, or to spill it.

The Uchiha Clan was a powerful clan, and was hailed as being one of the strongest bloodlines in Konoha. Itachi had been raised as a killer from a young age, being the oldest child. He was expected to be a genius.

Sasuke was not. The younger boy was raised as a normal son, not pressured to be the best, cold-hearted killer. Yes, he was pressured to be like Itachi, but he wasn't expected to succeed. Itachi became sick and tired of 'The Clan' and its honor. Everyone believed that blood lines automatically made you strong.

**_I know how you feel_**

**_You get crazy inside_**

**_They say it runs in the family_**

He hated this.

_"The clan, the clan…you all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of mine, and as a result, you lie beaten here..."_

The fools…

_"You hold onto the organization, the clan, your name…these things limit us and limit our capacities…these things deserved to be shunned…It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know!"_

The arrogant fools…

_"You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."_

**_I know how you feel_**

**_You get crazy inside_**

**_Your mom, she said that_**

**_You are just like me_**

Itachi knew quite well how much pain he had c has aused. He was indifferent to it. It was merely an effect to the cause. Sasuke most likely thought no one would understand his pain of being alone. Perhaps he thought no one else deserved to live such a life.

Itachi didn't understand this train of thought. He grew up practically alone. His parents didn't show much affection to him. It was all about strength and progressing faster. This gave him strength. Being alone gave him strength. Just as it would to Sasuke.

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_I can see it in your shaky hands_**

**_I think you think I'm stupid_**

**_You don't think I understand_**

**_I see you and I see myself_**

**_When I was a younger man_**

Contrary to popular belief, Itachi did not hate his brother. Perhaps that is why he let Sasuke live. In fact, when he was younger, he cared for Sasuke more than he liked to admit. Was the cold-hearted killer Itachi in denial?

_"Onii-chan!"_

….Perhaps

He could still see his little brother. His smile and tears. He could still hear his laugh, the admiration for his older brother as he trained. Sasuke looked up to his brother much more than he thought he did, and perhaps that's why his betrayal had been s haduch a shock.

**_When you were a child_**

**_You were happy and free_**

**_You were my reason to live_**

**_I would die when you smiled at me_**

**_I can still see you_**

**_I remember you painting_**

**_Sunflowers in your room_**

Itachi didn't regret his decision to slaughter his clan. He gave himself power, as well as beginning the path for Sasuke to gain his own power. At an early age, Itachi was taught that power is one of the most important aspects in life. There was no argument in his mind that could remove this implanted ideal from his mind and soul.

He would twist Sasuke to his purpose. Nothing could stop him but Sasuke himself. If his younger brother wished to be "happy", he must become an avenger and kill his older sibling.

_"It would be worthless…to kill someone like you…my foolish brother, if you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… run away, run away, and cling to your pitiful life!"_

**_I know where you go_**

**_When you want to fall_**

**_Hey, don't you want to be happy?_**

Sasuke, however, was quickly losing his sanity. Orochimaru's curse seal was sapping his mind and his ability to increase his strength. It was confusing his motives, along with his friends' words.

He didn't know whether to stay in Konoha and slowly gain strength, or to flee his home village and pursue Orochimaru at the cost of his body. If he choose the latter, Itachi was almost positive Sasuke was die by his hand. His own brother's hand.

**_I see you run around in circles_**

**_I see you digging your own hole_**

**_I see you fight the fights_**

**_You just can't win_**

**_I see you losing your self control_**

**_What it does to me_**

**_Deep down inside_**

**_I hope you never will know_**

Sasuke would choose his own path. He would either choose to walk the road of regret, peace and honor, or he would choose to walk the path of an avenger. Only he could choose his path, though there would be many influence and temptations along the way. He would react to these situations and would either grow or weaken in strength. It was all up to the Uchiha survivor.

But Itachi would always remember the little boy from his memory.

**_When you were a child_**

**_You were happy and free_**

**_You were my reason to live_**

**_I would die when you smiled and me_**

**_I can still see you_**

**_Painting flowers on the wall_**

**_I remember you happy_**

**_I remember it all_**

****

An icy blast of cold ocean water jolted Itachi back to his current state. It was raining now, h his Akatsuki cloak was completely soaked and was matted to his already wet clothes and skin. He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, but he was sure it had been for quite a while.

The frigid air was stinging his numbed nskin and his cold wet clothes were quite uncomfortable. The wind whipped his long dark hair around this handsome face carelessly, random wet chunks sticking to his wet and weary face.

He decided to finally head back to the inn where Kisame was waiting. He didn't want to catch pneumonia or some other illness while standing foolishly standing in the rain.

**_All I want to remember_**

**_Pretty pictures on the wall_**

**_I remember you happy_**

**_I remember it all_**

**_All I want to remember_**

**_Sunflowers in you room_**

…After all, he was only human.

**_Sunflowers in your room…_**

AN:

Onii-chan Big Brother

Wow! That was much longer than I originally planned it to be! But, my fingers just kind of took over! Well, I hope you enjoyed my completely out-of-character story! Please let me know what you think in a review! Thanks again!

Jewel Song


End file.
